themessengersfandomcom-20200213-history
Drums of War
"Drums of War" is the fourth episode of The Messengers. The episode aired on May 8, 2015. Summary WAR IS UPON US — The Horseman of War will be speaking at an international energy summit and it is up to our heroes to figure out which attendee is the victim and which is the Horseman before someone dies. Meanwhile, one of the Messengers is in jail and The Man is determined to keep him there. Plot With the group at the house, Raul tells Rose he tried to check on Peter and says he’s at Harris County jail but he can’t walk in. Rose says she’ll go try to found out more. Rose says Peter is one of them and they need him to try and stop what’s happening at the energy summit tonight. Joshua is reading the book of Revelations and says a third of all people will be killed – two billion – after the horsemen unite. Rose asks if he slept last night and he says he couldn’t. Rose says the future isn’t chiseled in stone and says their fate lies in the choices they make and says God is testing them. He says he needs more coffee. Nadia and Amy watch cartoons and Amy tells Nadia she’s sorry about her dad. Erin watches them then goes to check on a noise she hears. Vera is testing her gift – spirit walking – and tells Erin it’s not working. She tells Erin to come with her and cuts her finger. She tells Erin to heal her. Joshua says to try a band aid. She can’t. They wonder why their gifts don’t work all the time. Joshua has a vision of a bird, an auditorium, his father and a field of dead soldiers. He sees his wife crying and blood on his own chest from a wound. Erin tells Rose he had a vision. He says he saw himself dying. He says there was a lot of blood and his dad was yelling at him. He also saw a falcon and someone breaking loose of shackles. They wonder if that’s Peter. Rose tells the others to try and stop the horseman while she works on getting Peter out. She says it’s not his destiny to be there. Rose recommends Vera look first at the Prime Minister over the Senator. Joshua says he knows Vera’s reluctance and she says his latest vision seems to be more about his personal life. Joshua thinks and says he’s not sure what else it means. Rose says to think. Vera says Joshua’s dad said he had mental issues in the past and asks Rose how she can believe in his visions. Rose says Vera is a scientist and to prove they are legitimate. Peter sits in jail and thinks about his foster parents talking about how because his foster dad lost his job, the adoption will be off. He thinks about him tying a barbell to himself and jumping into the swimming pool to kill himself. His foster day jumped into the water and pulled him out. Now, he wakes in his call and accidentally trips another guy. He tells him he’s sorry. The Asian guy he tripped freaks out and chokes him. He says if he messes with him, he’ll mess with him back. The guard tells him to stop it. Nadia is on her website and types – what the hell are these people up to. Raul comes in and asks how she is. She says she’s fine and she’s watching Amy while they go to Austin. She says her dad is gone, no funeral, no chance to say goodbye. She goes back to her laptop. Raul walks out. Vera finds Alan waiting outside the house and wants to know how he found her. He says she died twice in the last week and is at Walter White’s house with strangers. He asks what the hell. She says she can’t tell him and he says he can guess and asks if she has a secret life with a secret family. She says close and tells him to track down the van of the guy who stole their rock. The Man comes to see Peter in jail and says he’s his court appointed attorney and it’s his lucky day. Erin and Raul head out and she tells him no speeding so they don’t get pulled over. He says the care won’t go over 35 and she tells him to stay out of her head. He says his gift isn’t working right now then asks what happened between her and her husband then says he heard the thing about her being wanted for kidnapping. He says he didn’t mean to hear it and says he wishes he could fly as a super power instead of hearing thoughts. They head out. Joshua goes to see his sister and she reminds him he was quiet when their dad kicked him to the curb. She shows him a photo of her son Caleb who’s in first grade. He says she has a beautiful family and she says for a deviant. He says their dad called her that, not him. She says he didn’t defend her. His sister Hope is gay. He says he’s been having dreams about their dad and she’s in them and she’s crying. She asks if he’s there because she’s a shrink. He says he’s there because she’s his sister and he needs her help. The Man tells Peter he’s going to be extradited and tells him he should plead guilty. Peter says it was self-defense and has a friend who can testify. The Man says Alice was the person that lead the cops to him. He talks to Peter about his troubled history and says there’s no getting around the fact he killed someone. He says he’ll get at least 30 years. He says he couldn’t live with himself if he had killed someone. He’s basically prodding Peter towards another suicide attempt. At the energy summit, Vera shows up. The Prime Minister is nearby with his wife and a security guard. She follows them then heads into an employees only door. She closes herself into a storage room. She then does her spirit walking thing and leaves her body in the supply room. The PM’s wife fixes him some tea. Vera watches them as he says he’s nervous. He asks if he did the right thing coming there and tells Helen they’re up against so much. He says the war lords back home are ready to start a civil war and he just wants peace. Helen says it will be fine. An employee tries to get into the storage room. Helen says she believes in him. A guy speaks to Vera and she snaps back into her body. She asks the guy can’t she power nap in peace. Vera calls Rose and says she doesn’t think the PM is her guy. She spots the Senator’s Chief of Staff and ends the call to intercept him. She approaches Beckett and asks to meet with Senator Richards. She says she just needs two minutes and says it’s about the new spending bill. He brushes her off rudely. The Man is in the elevator with Beckett and he asks The Man how many more favors he has to do. He tells The Man he’s dealt with many evil bastards in DC and The Man says all those work for him. He tells Beckett to try harder. Vera finds Alan outside and calls him a stalker. She says she can’t tell him what’s going on and he says then he can’t tell her about the license plate. She asks him to tell her but he says she can’t shut him out. She says to tell her or she’s going. She walks off as he yells out that she never used to keep secrets from him. Erin and Raul are at the hotel and he hands them lanyards he scored. He says he’s an undercover agent and this is what they do. She reminds him they are both wanted by the law. But they get inside with no problems. They point out the podium and glasses from Joshua’s vision. He says he’s going to go try and get inside people’s heads. Joshua tells Hope that in his dreams, their dad screamed at him that even God couldn’t forgive him. She tells him it took her years to get past their dad’s anger. Then he says dad may be right because they’re not dreams, their visions that happen all day. She asks if he’s using again but he says he’s clean. She says it’s good and he says he’s sorry for what he did and for turning his back on her. He says he hopes to earn her forgiveness and she says to push their dad out of his mind and don’t let his cruel words distract him. She says to focus on himself. He thinks about the vision and sees a bullet in his bloody hand. He says he has to go but asks to come to her son’s next baseball game. Peter thinks about what The Man said about not being able to live with himself if he killed someone. He starts to tear up his sheets to make a noose. He thinks about his foster mom asking why he would try and kill himself. He says he heard them talking about them taking him away because he lost his job. His foster parents tell him they love him but they had to report the suicide attempt. They tell him they know one day he’ll find the light and will do all kinds of good. He braids and makes a rope of the sheets and ties it into a noose. He makes it nice and tight then ties it to the light fixture in his cell but stops when a guard comes to tell him he has a visitor. It’s Rose. Raul and Erin aren’t making progress then she spots a guy without a wedding ring and she goes to flirt with the security guy. He says he’s part of the Senator’s private security team. She asks how he got such an important job and he says they’re all vets and says Richards is a saint and he doesn’t know where she’ll be. Rose tells Peter that he has to get out of there but he says he’s in there for 30 years. She asks who told him that and he says his attorney told him to plead guilty and told him it’s part of him and he shouldn’t be able to live with himself. Rose tells him that was the devil and says he’s the strongest of them physically but the devil thinks he’s weak emotionally and is trying to take him out. She says Joshua had a vision of him breaking out of shackles. She says they are his family and won’t leave him. The guard tells him they have to go and he’s being sent back to Arkansas. Erin tells Vera that the Senator also seems like a good guy. Vera says they have no evidence. Raul says maybe it’s a bomb or something. Erin says security would have caught it but Joshua says he thinks it’s an assassination attempt. They wonder who is the horseman if the PM and Senator neither one are. Peter is on the prison bus with the angry Asian guy. The guy is next to him and says – long time, no see – in a language he can’t understand. A car honks and flashes lights. It’s Rose. Peter tells the guy to leave him alone then he breaks his shackles, kicks the gate between he and the driver which causes the van to spin out of control and run off the road. It careens down a hill and onto its side. The Asian guy is terrified. Rose runs up and tells him, in his language, God was kind to you today. Vera spirit walks and watches Senator Richards and Beckett. The Senator admits to second thoughts but Beckett says she can’t because they’ve been working on this too long and it was her idea in the first place. She says she wants to consider every option. Beckett says they have and says they take out the PM right now and his country will collapse into civil war which will fast track a US invasion. He reminds her that she said they should have finished the war before and says she can’t let Jimmy’s death be in vain. He tells her when she picks up her glass, the guy will shoot. Vera finds Erin and tells her the plot and says that will turn the Senator into the Horseman. She says they have to stop her from raising her glass because that’s the cue to shoot. They wonder who the assassin is. The Senator takes to the podium. Raul walks and tries to hear the shooter’s thoughts. The security guy grabs Erin’s arm and says he knows she has a fake name badge. He calls another security guy named Falcon. She calls out with her mind to tell Raul that Falcon is the shooter and is on the security team. The PM is at the podium. Peter shows up finally. The Senator reaches for the glass. When she does, she sprouts red wings and eyes and turns into the horseman. Peter sees the signal and uses all his strength to crash into a wall. The shot rings out but is thrown off course and the Senator goes down. The PM is safe. Rose tells the others the first seal is broken. The gang heads back to The Last Supper for a drink and Rose explains that the Senator’s sin was deciding to trigger the shooting. She’s a horseman even though he didn’t die. Rose says they can’t stop her now and need to move on to the next one. She tells the group they worked together and did well. Alan shows up and Vera goes to him. She says he’s lucky that she loves him because he’s getting on her nerves. He says he knows about the assassination and says she could have died again. He tells her enough with the secrets and says he deserves better. She sits and says Michael is her son. She says he was taken from her seven years ago – kidnapped. She says these people can help her find him but says she needs him too and says they need the missing meteor because it’s connected to all this. He says the plates were US government and his cousin is trying to narrow the list. He says he doesn’t want her hurt because he cares a lot about her. She hugs him close and says she’ll buy him a beer. Rose looks at Alan as he walks by. Peter calls Mr Cooper, his foster dad, and says he called to thank him. He says he found the light and he was right. His foster dad smiles. Raul takes Erin to see something. He shows her a shrine to her dad. He shows her a photo of he, her dad and her when she was just two. He sets the photo down at the shrine. He tells Nadia he’s sorry for everything. He says she lost her dad and he lost his brother. He tells her they still have each other. She holds him tight and cries. Beckett tells the Senator they “cleaned up” the security team and says the President wants to see her. He says she’s on the short list for Secretary of Defense since it looks like she took a bullet to save the Prime Minister. She says there’s just one more loose end. She shoots him. She asks the driver if he’ll clean up the mess. It’s The Man and he tells her absolutely. She goes to get in another car and drives away. The old woman who was nearby when Peter was arrested is there and she slides a red bead on her abacus to the left. She looks through a book of photos of people and makes some notes. She listens to a news story about the PM and his appearance at the summit and how a new peace was made possible. The old woman smiles broadly and slides a blue bead on the abacus to the left. My theory? The old lady is God and she’s keeping track of the good and bad events but can’t interfere. Cast & Characters * Shantel VanSanten as Vera Buckley * Diogo Morgado as The Man * Jon Fletcher as Joshua Silburn Jr. * Sofia Black-D'Elia as Erin Calder * Joel Courtney as Peter Moore * JD Pardo as Raul Garcia * Anna Diop as Rose Arvale Guest Starring * Brittany O'Grady as Nadia Garcia * Madison Dellamea as Amy Calder * Lauren Bowles as Cindy Richards * Navid Negahban as the Abdul Nazari * J.B. Tuttle as Dave Cooper * Fawnda McMahan as Melissa Cooper * Jennifer Griffin as Eliza Shepard * Victor Slezak as Joshua Silburn, Snr. Crew Media Images 104stills_0001.jpg 104stills_0002.jpg 104stills_0003.jpg Videos Trivia Category:Episode